


One Night In The Regalia

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, But especially Noct, Fluff, M/M, Noct likes Prompto, Noct notices clothes who knew, Not Quite Home in Darkness, Other, Prompto likes everyone, regalia, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Prom and Noct get happily drunk and eat Iggy's sweets stash.





	One Night In The Regalia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> I know this is a little early, all my works are a bit messed up this week, so... you're welcome? Thanks again to the lovelies who comment every week, you are life and wonderful and all the good things.  
> This is pure fluff because I couldn't help it.  
> Enjoy!

_Inspired by Chapter 18 of Not Quite Home In Darkness, by Nicolareed_

* * *

 

Noct made an indistinct noise of triumph and waved his hand in the air, holding three half-empty sweet packets, neatly folded and clasped together with a large paperclip. Prompto reached over from the passenger seat and yoinked the sweets from Noct's hand, squinting in the dim light as he tried to decide what flavour they were, and if he were sober enough to care.

“I knew he had to’ve left some more round here somewhere,” he said, observing Noct’s wriggling behind with amusement as the Prince tried to extract himself from the awkward position he’d folded himself into in order to find the sweets. The several tiny bottles of alcohol Noct had already consumed were not helping him return to an upright position. He grunted in frustration and finally managed to right himself, wriggling around and plomping himself back into the driver’s seat, before snatching one of the bags from Prompto. He squinted at it for a moment, lips moving as he read.

“Raspberry,” he said eventually. “I don’ like these, gimme one of the others.” Prompto grinned and happily swapped an unidentified flavour for the raspberry. Noct leaned back in his seat and sighed contentedly, hands behind his head as he chewed.

“This,” he said, with the conviction of the extraordinarily tipsy, “was a great idea.”

“When will you learn that all my ideas are great ones?” Prompto asked airily, throwing a sweet into the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth. He misjudged the throw and it bounced off his nose. Noct snorted with laughter.

“Oh, yeah, you’re a genius,” he giggled. “I bet you ten Gil you can’t get a single one in your mouth.” Prompto sniggered.

“You jus’ wanna watch me sit here with my mouth open,” he said. Noct blushed without really knowing why and thumped him on the shoulder.

“Shut up,” he said. “You jus’ don’t wanna lose ten Gil.”

“You’re on,” said Prompto. “But only if you do it as well.” Noct narrowed his eyes.

“Now who wants to see who with their mouth open?” Prompto grinned and flung a pink jelly into the air. It bounced off his forehead and both of them laughed uproariously as he scrabbled to catch it. Ignis would killed them if they left sweets down the side of the seats.

“Guilty as charged,” giggled Prompto with an outrageous attempt at a half-bow. He popped the wayward jelly into his mouth and flashed Noct another grin. Noct refused to think of what else he could flash at him.

“You’re impossible,” Noct said, and booped him on the nose with his forefinger. Prompto crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

“Nope, jus’ drunk.” He tipped his head back and threw another jelly skyward, yellow this time. Noct found himself somewhat distracted by the line of Prompto’s neck, the jut of his Adam’s apple as he jerked his head forward, this time at least managing to hit his lip, although it still bounced off into his lap. Noct darted a hand forward and snatched it away before Prompto could retrieve it.

“Mine!” He ignored the sound of Prom sniggering again and closed his eyes as he chewed. There was silence for a few minutes, and Noct found himself surprised at just how content he felt all of a sudden. Maybe he could just stay here in the Regalia forever and drink tiny unidentifiable bottles of alcohol with Prom forever and pretend everything else didn’t exist. He smiled happily. Yep, that was what he’d do, for sure. He let his mind wander.

“Hey, Prom, d’you remember that guy you liked in school? The short one, with the red laces?” Prompto’s brow crinkled as he attempted to remember anything from before about half an hour ago.

“Dude, how d’you expect me to remember one guy from highschool?” he said, giving it up as a bad job. “I liked everyone.” Noct snorted.

“Except wotshisface, the mean one, you know, the— the blue hat guy.”

Prompto turned to stare at Noct, and they both burst out laughing.

“Is that all you remember from school, peoples’ clothes?” Prompto giggled. “I didn’t know you were so into fashion, Noct, you shoulda said. ‘S a valuable skill, fashion design. Right uniforms, we could take on those Astrals noooooo problem.” He sniggered to himself for a moment as he fished around for another sweet. Noct looked over at him in the dim light, tracing the line of his nose, his thin lips, the scatter of freckles only faintly visible in the darkness, the sweep of his blond hair. He reached out and pushed a chunk of hair back so he could see Prom’s face better. He smiled in satisfaction when he found the view to his liking.

“I like drunk you,” said Prom, grinning again and throwing a jelly at Noct’s face. Noct ducked, the jelly bouncing off his shoulder as he darted forward and planted a brief kiss on Prompto’s mouth. He tasted like fake lime and raspberry and lemon. It was the only time in his life he’d every liked the taste of raspberry jellies.

“You like everyone,” he said, fishing the jelly missile out of the folds of his shirt and returning it to sender.

“Fair point,” Prompto agreed.

“And I don’t remember a damn thing about what you wore in highschool,” Noct said. Prompto grinned.

“I guess not everyone can have a face as pretty as mine,” he said, and threw another jelly in the air. He almost choked in surprise when it landed right in his mouth.

“You owe me ten Gil.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
